Lago de hielo
by Dan72
Summary: Castiel acababa de dejar los leviatanes, sobrevivió pero se transporto a otro lugar, intentaba volver con los Winchester cuando cae a un lago congelado, pensando que estaba solo y a punto de morir pero no sabía que aun había unos hermanos mayores que se preocupaban por él. (Contiene spank no lea si no le agrada)
1. Chapter 1

Estaba volando con una débil gracia, a veces veía el suelo más cerca de lo que debería estar y cada vez sentía un diferente tirón que lo hacía aparecer en un diferente lugar, un bosque, un desierto y por fin un lago, había visto el agua tan cerca que se esforzó de más intentando no caer a ella, pero se sentía tan débil.

Se volvió a transportar a otro lago, no podía concentrarse lo suficiente, pero lo bueno era que este lago estaba congelado ¿o era peor? No lo sabía, estaba cansado y su cabeza dolía sin contar el pecho, recordaba el sigilo aun tallado y con sangre en su pecho, sin darse cuenta cayo al lago congelado en un ruido seco, estaba tan cansado.

Movió sus negras alas para intentar volver a alzarse y continuar su vuelo, necesitaba ir con los Winchester, decirles que estaba bien, que los leviatanes habían abandonado su cuerpo y ahora estaba solo él, pero en cuanto movió su pie para ponerse de pie y alzarse se escuchó un crujido.

Miro hacia abajo al hielo, no había notado que estaba tan delgado, cerró los ojos suspirando lentamente, recordaba ahora porque Miguel siempre gritaba cuando se subía al fino hielo a jugar y este comenzaba a agrietarse, siempre se ponía como loco, corría volando y lo sacaba del hielo justo antes de que se rompiera, no le gustaba tener que enfrentar a Miguel después de eso, siempre estaba como loco, miro a su alrededor, no había nadie para salvarlo esta vez, nadie que le regañara hasta quedar sin aliento y le castigara por ser tan imprudente.

Otro crujido y el hielo se partieron justo bajo sus pies.

Cayo al fría agua, su gracia estaba débil, podía sentir muy bien como si fuera un humano, sentía el agua como navajas a través de su piel, se sacudía intentando nadar para salir y tomar algo de aire pero cuando toco hacia arriba solo había hielo, no podía ver donde estaba la salida y sus músculos parecían dejar de responder, no pudo contener más y agua entro en sus pulmones, quería toser, quería salir de ese infierno pero no podía, incluso sentía sus alas tan atrofiadas como sus brazos y piernas.

Se rindió, solamente recordaba a Miguel y a sus demás hermanos, como Gabriel también se molestaba mucho cuando se acercaba al frágil hielo, Raphael y Lucifer igualmente. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, sabiendo que eran buenos tiempos.

Ya había hecho suficiente daño así que no era necesario en el mundo, su visión era borrosa, sabía que estaba temblando pero aun así se quedó inmóvil hundiéndose lentamente hasta que alguien tomo su brazo y sintió el aire frío recordándole que seguía vivo.

Perdió el conocimiento.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue frío, demasiado frío, su cuerpo temblaba levemente, pero tenía frío.

Sintió un gran calor a su lado, una calidez tan cómoda, que inconscientemente se acercó más a ella acurrucándose, escucho una risita y comenzó a abrir sus ojos, había algo de oscuridad pero lograba conocer esas alas azules tan oscuras, esas alas que le rodeaban como cubriéndole.

—¿Despertaste? —

Castiel miro alrededor, su visión se nublo cuando las alas se apartaron y la luz le cegó hasta que fue recuperando la vista lentamente, estaba recostado en el regazo de Miguel quién le observaba con una tierna sonrisa mientras guardaba sus alas cubriéndole el cuerpo con una.

Como siempre, Miguel era cálido, muy cálido, disipaba un poco el frio que le inundaba y le retorcía por los huesos, se asustó al ver al mayor, por lo cual se separó un poco resbalándose por el costado del sofá y casi cayendo hasta que alguien más le sostuvo para que no cayera, levanto la mirada viendo a Lucifer a su lado.

Se sobresaltó moviéndose en su lugar, se puso de pie tan rápido como había podido, ya no tenía su ropa, sus mojadas ropas, llevaba una pijama azul que tenía talladas nubecitas blancas, era raro, tenía la firma de Gabriel por todos lados pero eso significaría que…

—Vamos pequeño, vuelve a recostarte sigues muy mal—

Esa voz, la reconocía, se giró para ver a Gabriel detrás suyo saliendo de una habitación con una cubeta de agua tibia y una toalla con un botiquín en sus manos.

No, no era posible, Gabriel estaba muerto, esto no tenía ningún sentido, Castiel retrocedió, estaba confuso, aún tenía mucho frío, seguramente seguiría en aquel lago o en las orillas, congelándose mientras tenía este cruel sueño.

—No es un sueño, soy real, estoy vivo Cassie, ahora recuéstate, necesito ver esa herida que tienes en el pecho—Gabriel dio un paso hacia Castiel el cual retrocedió otro paso

—No, no te acerques—

Miguel se puso de pie al lado de Lucifer mirando con preocupación a Castiel, notaron que comenzaba a temblar algo gravemente.

—Pequeño, recuéstate, te ayudaremos—dijo Miguel

—¡Aléjense! ¡N-No se acerquen! —grito Castiel con los ojos llorosos, se sujetó los brazos por el frio que sentía.

Miguel frunció el ceño, apretó los puños y se acercó tomando a Castiel de los hombros para recostarlo, pero Castiel comenzó a gritar y a luchar con todas sus fuerzas como si su vida dependiera de ello, Miguel era mayor y mucho más fuerte, pero al recostar a Castiel notaron que no se quedaría quieto para curarlo.

Miguel miro a sus otros dos hermanos para que le ayudaran, sentía que Castiel estaba demasiado frío y aun temblaba mucho, eso era malo, tenía que dejar de luchar y dejarles examinarlo.

—Castiel quédate quieto—ordenó Miguel pero Castiel continuaba luchando

¿Contra qué luchaba? Ni siquiera él lo sabía, solo quería alejarse, estar solo, despertar en algún lugar muy frío y solo, con la culpa que le cargaba incansablemente, con la muerte de Gabriel en sus hombros, la lucha sin fin de Miguel y Lucifer y por ultimo a Raphael cazándole.

—¡Suficiente Castiel! —

Abrió los ojos ante la voz, también estaba Raphael allí para su mala suerte, cazándole cuando esta tan débil y cansado.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? —pregunto Miguel, Lucifer intentaba sujetarle los brazos y Gabriel dejaba las cosas que llevaba para ayudar sujetándole los pies.

—Parece que tiene hipotermia y un gran berrinche—respondió Raphael acercándose para ayudarles

No era que no pudieran sujetarlo, sino que si lo soltaban no podrían revisarlo adecuadamente con tanto movimiento, los arcángeles suspiraron algo molestos, Castiel se sentía cansado, demasiado cansado pero continuaba luchando.

Raphael miro a los demás que asintieron al ver las intenciones.

—Lucifer, gíralo un poco—pidió Raphael

Lucifer, que sujetaba sus hombros, le giro un poco, lo suficiente para que Raphael levantara su mano dándole una muy fuerte palmada haciendo que Castiel detuviera sus luchas por la impresión.

—¡Suficiente dije! —

Castiel miro a Raphael sorprendido, hasta que sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas brillando, dejo de luchar, ahora Miguel solo sujetaba sus brazos, Lucifer sus hombros y Gabriel sus pies, pero no se movía.

—¡No comprendo esa actitud pero se terminó aquí! ¿Entendiste? —

Castiel asintió, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, los demás le miraron con una sonrisa triste.

—Ahora recuéstate y déjanos examinarte mejor—

Se dejó caer en las almohadas rindiéndose mostrando que cooperaría, todos le soltaron asegurándose que no comenzaría otro ataque, Gabriel volvió por las cosas que había dejado, Miguel iba por un par de mantas y Lucifer se alejó un poco aun observando a Castiel, Raphael se acercó al botiquín de Gabriel para ayudarlo y sacar un par de cosas.

Castiel aprovecho, se giró un poco y froto su fondo adolorido, había olvidado la marca de molestia que dejaba Raphael cuando no cooperaba con sus consultas, una palmada y ya le dolía mucho, Lucifer sonrió al notar eso, hace mucho que Castiel había aprendido a las malas a obedecer en las consultas de Raphael.

Castiel volvió a recostarse al ver que todos volvían su atención hacia él, para ser sincero, estaba muy cansado, los ojos se le estaban cerrando constantemente, escucho cuando Raphael le pidió que abriera la boca para revisarlo, sintió cuando le pusieron una manta encima porque seguía temblando demasiado y luego cayó dormido.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió un dolor renacer en su pecho, sujeto una mano que pasaba una toalla con agua tibia limpiando la sangre seca y un líquido extraño, soltó un fuerte grito moviéndose nuevamente, ardía y picaba demasiado, logro divisar a quien le limpiaba, Raphael, chasqueo los dedos y alguien le sujeto las manos, miro hacia arriba, Lucifer le sujetaba.

Esto era malo, tenía el sigilo de destierro tallado allí, si lo descubrían.

—¡No Raph! ¡Lo siento, porfavor no! —gritó moviendo los pies, intentaba hundirse lejos de la mano que limpiaba su pecho.

—Tranquilo, yo no te hare daño—respondió Raphael sin detenerse de limpiar

Castiel sintió la impotencia y el fuerte dolor, estaba muy exhausto y débil, no quería luchar más así que comenzó a sollozar con los ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

Alguien le acaricio la mejilla suavemente, abrió un poco los ojos para ver a Gabriel frente suyo.

—Vamos Cassie, no llores, solo será unos momentos—

Castiel negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos sollozando sin detenerse.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Raphael sorprendido mirando el pecho de Castiel—¿Un sigilo de destierro? —

Todos se acercaron a donde Raphael miraba, en el pecho de Castiel había un sigilo aun fresco, parecía que las heridas nunca cerraban y siempre estaban sangrando, dejaba escapar algo de gracia por ese sitio debilitando a Castiel.

—Castiel ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Gabriel con aquella dura voz

Castiel seguía sollozando, negó con la cabeza, sabía sobre el sigilo, pero no quería que ninguno se enterara.

—Anda, cuéntanos ¿Quién te hizo esto? —pregunto Lucifer intentando animar al serafín

—No—sollozo en respuesta

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto Raphael

—P-Porque Raph se molestara si no dejo que me cure, Mikey se enfadara c-conmigo por ir al lago congelado, Luci me regañara p-por no pedir ayuda y Gaby no me querrá porque es mi culpa—

Continúo sollozando, parecía estar alucinando, pero eso no quito la tierna mirada que le dieron los arcángeles, parecía tan pequeño en ese momento.

—Cuéntanos porfavor pequeño, prometemos no molestarnos—dijo Miguel acariciando el cabello del menor.

—Y-Yo me lo hice—murmuro Castiel

Todos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos y a la vez molestos, sabían o habían escuchado el rumor de que el ángel más pequeño se había tallado un sigilo de destierro, pero no lo creían, era demasiado.

—Eso no se debe hacer—regaño Gabriel—estas en problemas, pequeño—

Castiel asintió con la cabeza, aun sollozando.

—Pero no estoy molesto, te quiero todavía—agregó Gabriel sonriendo y removiéndole el cabello.

El menor dejo que Raphael le curara, el brillo y las heridas del sigilo se cerraban lentamente sin dejar marcas, estaba recostado y descansando, el frío se estaba yendo, sentía su gracia fluir por su cuerpo y se comenzaba a recuperar lentamente.

—Gaby—murmuro entre sueños

Gabriel estaba conversando con Lucifer, había arreglado sus problemas entre ellos, escucho al pequeño serafín decir su nombre entre sueños, sonrió señalando para que los demás le vieran y se acercó al lado de Castiel.

—¿Qué pasa Cassie? —

—Raph se molestó conmigo porque no quería que vieran el sigilo de mi pecho—volvió a murmurar

Allí estaba la respuesta del porque luchaba tanto, pero aun quería preguntar.

—¿Por eso no dejabas de luchar? —

—No, porque no quería creer que esto fuera real…—

Todos se sorprendieron, si, le habían dejado solo tanto tiempo que ahora solo luchaba contra su propia felicidad, con todas sus fuerzas aunque estuviera débil, eso les había rompido el corazón.

—Es real y no te dejaremos de nuevo—dijo Miguel

Castiel asintió, no estaba dormido, pero estaba delirando por los medicamentos que Raphael le había dado, todos lo sabían.

—Luci—

Lucifer se acercó a Castiel el cual comenzó a sollozar con algunas lágrimas nuevas formándose en sus ojos cerrados

—Aquí estoy pequeño ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué esas lágrimas? —

—Raphy me dio una palmada—

Todos soltaron una risa al escuchar aquello.

—Conoces a Raph, es mejor no acabar con su paciencia-contesto Lucifer


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel ya se sentía mucho mejor, su gracia aún estaba restableciéndose pero por lo menos ya no sentía frío, seguía estando algo débil por lo que todos sugirieron que se quedara hasta que se recuperara por completo, pero él sentía que tenía la obligación de ir con los Winchester para avisarles que seguía vivo, redimir sus errores y continuar, pero todo se negaron, ahora estaba casi obligado a quedarse.

—Pero tengo que decirles que…—

—Ya dije que no Castiel, aun tienes temperatura y tienes esos espasmos, además de que tu gracia no se ha recuperado por completo, debes ser paciente pues pudiste haber muerto—respondió Gabriel

—pero no me paso nada y ya estoy mucho mejor así que puedo…—Castiel se quitó la manta que lo cubría y se puso de pie, pero sintió una fuerza que le hizo volver a sentarse.

—No Cassie, obedece a Gabriel—Lucifer le estaba sujetando en la misma cama con su gracia

—Solo quiero ir y volver, no haré nada más, porfavor—suplico Castiel mirando a Lucifer

—Cas si vuelves hacer que me repita serás un angelito muy triste—agregó Gabriel cruzándose de brazos—quédate recostado—

Castiel trago saliva, sabía que el tono que usaba Gabriel ahora era demasiado serio no estaba discusión, pero les debía mucho a todos, sobre todo a los que lastimo, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando Miguel le interrumpió.

—Vuelve a reclamar y pasaras por mi mano después de que Gabriel se encargue de ti—amenazó con lo brazos cruzados y una expresión seria.

—pero ¿Por qué? —murmuro Castiel

—Recuerdo haberle dicho que se alejara de los lagos congelados y también le dije que pidiera ayuda cuando su gracia estaba escapando y recuerdo también haberle dicho que no volara si se sentía mal porque podría estar en un lugar inadecuado arriesgándose a sí mismo—

Con cada cosa que decía se acercaba un paso hacia el serafín que continuaba en la cama, Castiel quería hundirse en sí mismo cada vez que veía al arcángel molesto acercarse, era verdad ¿Quién lo había rescatado del lago?

—¿Quién me ayudo? —pregunto Castiel

Miguel le miro unos momentos atentamente sin cambiar la expresión

—Yo—contesto—Cuando sentí que un pequeño me llamaba supe que tenía poca gracia y que estaba muriendo, cuando llegue estuviste a punto de morir, solo había un trozo de hielo roto por lo que supongo que caíste volando ¿no? —

Castiel asintió con la cabeza evitando la mirada molesta del arcángel, estaba más que molesto y podía sentirlo, quizás había aguardado a que estuviera mejor para molestarse con él.

—Ahora vas a recostarte a descansar obedientemente sin reclamar a nadie nada para que puedas recuperarte por completo y adecuadamente ¿entendido? —

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza, quizás sería mejor hacerles caso, Lucifer soltó su gracia dejándole moverse libremente.

—Recuéstate y duerme un poco—dijo Raphael

—Pero no estoy cansado—contesto Castiel

Miguel resoplo ante la respuesta cruzando los brazos nuevamente.

—¿Va a continuar reclamando y desobedeciendo? ¿Necesita un tiempo en la esquina para aprender a escuchar? —dijo Miguel avanzando hacia Castiel el cual negó con la cabeza algo frustrado

—No soy un novato—contesto

—Pues no se comporte como tal, ahora obedezca—

Castiel asintió recostándose, por más mayor que fuera, siempre era el menor de los ángeles creados al final y siempre sería el "bebe" de la familia y por lo tanto era mejor obedecer porque sabía que todos cumplirían lo que dijeran.

Despertó lentamente cuando ya era noche, estaba cansado de nuevo y volvía a sentir frío, pero estaba sudando, miro a su alrededor, no veía mucho por la oscuridad pero lograba sentir un par de presencias, solo estaban Gabriel y Lucifer en la habitación, pero no había ningún ruido.

Las nubles se movieron dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara la habitación de la cabaña, lograba ver a Lucifer recostado en la otra cama abrazando a Gabriel, ambos con los ojos cerrados, quizás descansando en ese tipo de sueño que tenían los ángeles.

Tenía que ir, a pesar de todo había destruido todo por su cuenta y ahora estaba arruinando el mundo, Sam estaba psicológicamente afectado y Dean estaría cargando la culpa por todo, quizás pensaban que estaba muerto, tenía que decirles algo, que estaba vivo, aun podía escuchar las oraciones de Dean rogando por que contestara si estaba bien.

No lo soporto más, se puso de pie tomando su gabardina y colocándosela por el frío que comenzaba a sentir, un par de pantuflas y estaba a punto de salir cuando se comenzó a marear balanceándose de un lado a otro hasta que se sujetó de una mesa, todo le seguía dando vueltas, pero había caído sujetándose tan fuerte que había hecho ruido.

—¿Cass? —

"Oh no" pensó, él quería ir con Dean, contarle un par de cosas y volver antes de que alguien lo notara, miro hacia la cama donde estaban Gabriel y Lucifer los cuales se estaban despertando y mirándole algo sorprendidos.

—Lo siento—murmuro Castiel tomando concentración y algo de fuerzas

Gabriel se dio cuenta de lo que significaba eso, estaba medio vestido y sabía lo que suponía que Castiel pensaba hacer.

—¡No Cass! ¡Detente! —grito pero era tarde

Castiel se había ido.

Apareció donde debería estar Dean, en el impala conduciendo, apareció en el copiloto pues Dean iba solo, la aparición asusto demasiado a Dean haciéndole que perdiera un momento el control y luego lo retomara.

—¿¡Cass!? —

—Sigue conduciendo—murmuro Castiel con la respiración entre cortada

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Pensamos que estabas muerto! —

—Dean, antes de que continúes hablando debo decírtelo rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo ellos me encontraran, saben que vine contigo, irán primero al bunker así que tengo algo de ventaja—

—¿Qué? ¿A quiénes te refieres?—

—Dean, los leviatanes solo abandonaron mi cuerpo, quede inconsciente pero al intentar volver caí por la poca gracia que tenía, quiero que sepas que lo lamento de verdad, todo lo que les hice y yo…—

—Tranquilo amigo, está bien, lo comprendo, pero para la siguiente intenta escucharme mejor, hablaremos de eso cuando volvamos, pero antes dime ¿Dónde has estado y por qué no respondías?—

—Alguien me encontró y me ha estado cuidando, se supone que no debo estar aquí y no sé cuándo pueda volver a verte, por eso quiero pedirte disculpas—

—Ya pediste disculpas ¿Quién te encontró? —pregunto Dean aun con la vista en el camino

—Pues…—

—Así que aquí estabas Castiel—

Castiel miro rápidamente hacia atrás, sentados estaban Lucifer, Miguel y Raphael.

—Y-Yo puedo explicarlo hermanos—

Dean miro al retrovisor saltando por ver a aquellos tres los cuales solo lo ignoraron.

—A la cabaña, ahora—dijo Miguel seriamente

—Hermano yo…—

—¡Ahora! —grito el mismo Miguel

Castiel asintió y miro a Dean por última vez.

—En serio lo siento Dean, nos volveremos a ver después—dijo antes de desaparecer

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Dean volvía a estar solo en el impala algo confundido, temía un poco por Castiel pero luego recordaba lo que le había dicho, seguramente aquellos que le rescataron y ayudaron eran ellos y por lo que sabía Cass se veía enfermo todavía, seguramente se había escapado para hablar con él, por eso los arcángeles estaban tan molestos, sonrió por saber que su amigo estaba vivo y en buenas manos para enseñarle lo que había hecho mal.

Castiel aterrizó en la cabaña encontrando a Gabriel, justo después llegaron los demás, sabía que estaba en problemas por lo cual se alejó de los cuatro arcángeles molestos.

—En el nombre de nuestro padre ¿¡Qué estabas pensando!? —grito Gabriel acercándose a Castiel con los puños cerrados.

Castiel retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared detrás suyo, Gabriel estaba como loco, no quería enfrentarlo en ese estado.

—¡Te dijimos que te quedaras aquí y que no fueras y tú solo nos desobedeciste! —

Castiel se quedó en silencio sin saber que contestar, era mejor no molestarles más así que no hizo nada.

—Al frente y al centro—dijo Lucifer igualmente molesto con el pequeño imprudente

El serafín camino arrastrando un poco los pies hasta ponerse al frente de Lucifer, le miraba con unos ojos de cachorro, como aquellos que no ponía hace tiempo.

—Gabriel—Lucifer miro a su hermano el cual asintió.

Gabriel se acercó tomando a Castiel por los hombros y dirigiéndolo a la cama, Castiel sabía para qué era y ya lo había previsto por lo cual no lucho porque sabía que era imposible y además le iría peor, Gabriel se sentó y coloco a Castiel sobre su regazo haciendo que soltara un gemido.

—Lo siento hermano—murmuro Castiel

No contesto, simplemente le subió la gabardina y bajó un poco su pijama, al menos lo suficiente, Castiel respiro profundamente cuando sintió que su hermano levantar la mano al aire y soltó un grito cuando volvió a bajar, sujetaba con fuerza la pierna de Gabriel mientras gritaba por cada golpe que recibía, como siempre sus hermanos tenían las manos más duras cuando tenían que entregar un castigo.

—Se te dio una orden y decidiste ignorarla y desobedecer—regañaba sin detener las palmadas—Sí te decimos algo es para tu bien—

Castiel asintió con la cabeza, ya comenzaba a sollozar.

—S-Sí hermano—tartamudeo entre sollozos

—Entonces quiero que pidas disculpas a todos—continuo dándole palmadas en su zona de sentarse, Castiel no podía decir nada, simplemente se limitó a asentir.

Gabriel se detuvo al ver que la piel del pequeño ya estaba algo roja, acarició la cabeza del ángel y susurraba para calmarlo un poco, Castiel se comenzó a calmar, los otros continuaban mirándole cuando Gabriel hizo que se levantara acomodándose la ropa.

Castiel se limpió la nariz con una manga frotándose su fondo adolorido mientras miraba a Gabriel, sabía que había sido muy suave lo que significaba que todavía no terminaba. Gabriel levantó la mirada hacia Miguel dándole una indicación.

—Castiel, ven aquí—dijo Miguel con seriedad

Castiel giró sobre sus pies para caminar hacia Miguel, ahora recordaba lo que había dicho.

—Luci, dámelo—indico Miguel estirando la mano hacia Lucifer el cual suspiro y saco un cinturón de cuero.

Iba a tomar su castigo como debería, porque sabía lo que estaba haciendo y sabía que habría consecuencias, hasta que vio aquello, las pocas veces que había conseguido el cinturón era porque había hecho algo realmente malo y eran pocas, pero recordaba cada vez muy bien.

Abandonando todo lo que pensaba, no quería el cinturón así que las lágrimas se volvieron a acumular en sus ojos, se acercó a Miguel tomándolo por las manos.

—No hermano…porfavor no, te lo suplico, me portare bien y obedeceré pero porfavor—suplico Castiel

—Deberías haberlo pensado mejor antes de ignorarnos antes en lugar de ahora—dijo Miguel soltando las manos de Castiel

Era costumbre, siempre le partía el corazón, todos gritaban al inició, incluso le insultaban, pero Castiel siempre suplicaba desde el comienzo y se le hacía el más difícil por el poco orgullo que poseía.

—Date la vuelta e inclínate un poco—

—No hermano, porfavor—suplico Castiel

—Obedece—

Castiel negó con la cabeza y llevo sus manos a su fondo para evitar algún ataque, comenzaba a llorar nuevamente. Todos le miraron con algo de ternura, recordaban esa carita de cuando era un novato y siempre se ponía así, era algo nostálgico y siempre les rompía el corazón.

Miguel dio un paso hacia Castiel, sabía que no cooperaría y siempre terminaba obligándolo, dejo pasar sus recuerdos y tomo el brazo de Castiel obligándolo a girarse, Castiel se giró para intentar liberar su brazo, pero justo cuando libero su otra mano de su fondo un fuerte sonido se escuchó y luego sintió el golpe haciéndolo gritar y saltar hacia delante.

Sintió que Miguel volvía a levantar el brazo.

—¡Espera Mikey porfavor! ¡Ay!—

Volvió a saltar hacia delante intentando evitar el golpe, pero era imposible, su hermano era mucho más fuerte así que solo llevó su mano para cubrirse sollozando sin parar.

—Quite la mano— repitió aun con el cinturón listo para volver a bajar

Castiel negó con la cabeza sin poder hablar entre el llanto.

—M-Mikey ya no p-porfavor—suplico Castiel mirando a Miguel

—Luci, ayúdame—dijo Miguel mirando a Lucifer.

Lucifer se acercó tomando el otro brazo de Castiel para que quitara su mano y lo sujeto.

—¡No Luci! ¡Porfavor! —

—Lo siento pequeño—respondió Lucifer con una triste mirada

Castiel volvió a gritar cuando Miguel bajo nuevamente el cinturón sobre su lugar de sentarse, movió los pies intentando mitigar el dolor, intentaba soltar sus brazos pero los mayores eran mucho más fuertes.

—No vuelvas a hacer las cosas difíciles por tu propia cuenta, si ves que es demasiado complicado pides ayuda, no debes llegar al extremo de hacerte cargo de todo—

Volvió a bajar el cinturón otra vez.

—Si su gracia es poca o nula debe acudir a una consulta médica porque hay algo mal en usted, nunca debe volar porque puede causar un accidente—

Lo bajo de nuevo con fuerza marcando el mismo lugar.

—No se acercara a los lagos congelados porque es muy peligroso—

Lo bajo de nuevo, un poco menos fuerte que las últimas veces, después de todo ese regaño ya había sido dicho muchas veces y le causaba cierto cariño recordar al pequeño Castiel sobre su rodilla porque casi caía dentro del lago, pero Castiel soltó igualmente un grito y se continuaba moviendo.

—Y por último, no desobedezca las órdenes cuando son para su propio bien—

Y volvió a golpear una última vez antes de soltar el cinturón, ambos mayores soltaron al pequeño serafín que cual comenzó a frotar su fondo adolorido con una mano y con la otra se secó las lágrimas que aun caían por su rostro.

Miguel se acercó dándole un abrazo y acariciando su cabeza hasta que el llanto se controló lo suficiente para solo ser sollozos.

—Muy bien pequeño, diez minutos en el rincón—dijo separándose del abrazo

—P-pero Mikey—se quejó Castiel

—Andando—Miguel señalo un rincón volviendo a poner una mirada seria

Castiel asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndose a donde le habían indicado, se apoyó en el rincón y continúo sollozando un rato hasta que se calmó, unos minutos después y Miguel le habló.

—Castiel, ven aquí—dijo con una voz más dulce

Castiel se dio la vuelta y camino hacia sus hermanos, todos se habían puesto de pie al lado de Miguel mirando al pequeño que caminaba mirando al suelo.

—¿Tienes algo que decir? —pregunto Gabriel

—L-Lo siento mucho—dijo entre sollozos nuevamente formándose lágrimas.

—¿Por qué lo sientes pequeño? —volvió a preguntar Gabriel

—P-Por haber d-desobedecido—respondió frotando nuevamente su trasero adolorido y limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos con su manga al mismo tiempo.

—Venga pequeño, pare de llorar ya todo está perdonado—Miguel se acercó abrazándole

Todos se reunieron, Lucifer le frotaba la espalda para calmarlo, Raphael le limpio un par de lágrimas y Gabriel le frotaba la cabeza. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se había quedado dormido, al despertarse estaba en su cama recostado entre los cuatro arcángeles, Raphael estaba a su lado e igualmente estaba recostado sobre Miguel, Gabriel y Lucifer estaban de la misma forma, Miguel tenía su mano sobre su cabello aun acariciándolo suavemente entre sueños. Volvió a girarse para dormirse tranquilo en la protección de sus hermanos.


End file.
